Crippled By Memories!
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: This story was adopted from Hollyleaf6. I was reading her story when she put it up for adoption! It was good and asked if I could continue it. The story is about Piper being crumpled by memories. Her memories seem to change. It's weird and different, so give it a try!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Yea my first adoption! This is adopted from Hollyleaf6. Thanks Hollyleaf6! She wrote the first three chapters, cause she awesome like that!**

* * *

Who wouldn't have cracked after seeing what Piper McLean had seen? Doing what she had done?

Piper was curled in her bed, shaking, eyes distant. Memories flitted across her vision. Jason was jumping over the railing on the Grand Canyon's walkway. Leo was desperately trying to control a plummeting Festus. Jason was backing away while his friend pretended to be Dionysus. Percy and Annabeth were falling into Tartarus. Piper's dad was laying, dazed, in Piper's arms as she told him about her adventures as a demigod. Drew was insulting her, calling her Dumpster Queen. Percy and Annabeth were falling into Tartarus. Jason and Percy were wheeling towards each other on their horses, swords raised. The Romans were surrounding Piper and Jason had been struck with a brick. Leo waved off Piper's question about the weird pen tattoos and the TEAM LEO tee-shirt. Percy and Annabeth were falling into Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth were falling into Tartarus. Percy and Annabeth were falling...Percy and Annabeth...

"NOOO!" Piper cried out, eyes shut tight. The visions still came, even with her screaming, kicking, and crying. Jason ran into her room, expecting danger. He didn't expect what he found. Piper was rolling on the floor, laughing. _LAUGHING._ "Pipes, what-?" Jason took a step forward and Piper froze. She turned toward him with an odd glint in her eyes. She whipped out Katropis and held it in a shaky hand. She jabbed at the air and yelled at the top of her lungs.

Nico sprinted into the room, sword drawn. At the sight of the son of Hades, Piper's scream broke off as if she was stunned into silence. Nico crossed over to her, and she stared up at him with wide kaleidoscope eyes. She smiled, dropped her blade, and pulled Nico into a hug, sword and all.

Nico looked surprised, but happy, which was something Jason had never seen Nico like. Jason felt like a third wheel, just staring blankly at the two.

Piper let out a sudden shaky breath. Her eyes became wider still as she took in the situation she was in. "Nico," she swallowed. "Why did you save the skeleton dog? The dog is already dead. Why couldn't you just let him drown?"

Jason had no idea what the Cherokee girl was talking about, but Nico's eyes dawned with realization. He pried Piper's fingers off of his arm and twisted his skull ring nervously.

"The ghosts are dancing, Nico. Can't you see them?" Piper gestured at the open bit of floor. Two people melted into existence, and mist curled around the couple. They laughed and spun, dancing to some fast paced music. The blonde giggled as she twirled.

Jason couldn't believe his eyes. Annabeth and Percy...no. They couldn't be dead.

The ghosts bowed with happy grins on their faces. Annabeth flipped a coin and it became tangible as soon as it left her hand. It landed at Nico's feet, heads up. Inscribed on the silver drachma were three letters. Alpha, theta, epsilon. Nico bent down and picked up the Athenian coin, holding it reverently in his hand. Percy took a very familiar pen out from his pocket and tossed it to Jason, who caught it out of reflex.

"We won't need these anymore. Good luck." Percy waved and disappeared, with Annabeth close behind.

Piper blinked furiously and looked over at Jason. She squinted, and a pained expression came over her face. "Do I know you?"

Jason clutched the pen tightly. "Of course you do, Piper. It's me, Jason Grace. Remember our quests together? The huge bronze dragon? Quebec, Chicago, Detroit?"

Jason was clearly panicking. His words came out as a jumbled mass of syllables and letters. Piper raised an eyebrow. "I went on a quest to free Hera with Leo Valdez and," she flashed a smile at Nico. "Nico DiAngelo. Are you trying to impersonate NIco? You're not doing a very good job."

"Piper..." Jason turned away and walked stiffly through the door. Piper turned towards Nico.

"Do you know that guy?"

"He's," Nico's voice cracked. "He's a friend."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Second chapter. I didn't write this either, Hollyleaf6 did. The fourth chapter is when I start writing!**

* * *

Frank was sitting in the kitchen, picking at a doughnut half-heartedly. He didn't even look up at Jason when he walked in. "Nightmares?"

Jason didn't show any sign that he had heard Frank. He just collapsed in a chair and stared absentmindedly at the table top.

"What's going on?" Frank prompted after five minutes of waiting for Jason to speak. "It's Piper," Jason shook his head as if he was trying to clear his thoughts. "There's something wrong...different. She...she can't remember me."

Frank's eyes widened. "That's impossible!"

Jason rested his head in his hands. "Piper thinks that...every moment, every second of time she has ever spent with me...in her mind, it's all twisted around so that Nico," Jason paused. "So that Nico has done all the things _I_ have done. That he went with her and Leo on the quest to the Wolf House and _everything_."

Frank didn't know how to respond. This wasn't a situation where you could just say _It'll be okay,_ and everything would get better.

Jason wasn't finished yet.

"We saw two ghosts. Just now." Jason took a deep breath to calm himself, but his emotions were rising. What did he do to deserve this? "Go on, guess."

When Frank did not reply, Jason slammed a pen down on the table. The cap flew off and the pen elongated into a sword. _Anaklusmos_ was engraved on the hilt.

"It was Percy. Percy and Annabeth. Do you know what that means, Frank? They're dead. _Dead._ Our friends are gone and our quest has failed and-"

"They can't be."

"What?"

"They can't be dead. They're the strongest demigods I have ever seen. If they can defeat Saturn, they can defeat anything. Even all the monsters in Tartarus."

"They are," Jason said, biting his lip. His burst of anger was waning. "I know this may sound empty, but I'm sorry. I really am."

The Athena Parthenos hung out of the stable's bay door slightly. The midday sun cast a white glow on the statue, nearly blinding Hazel when she tried to look directly at it.

Hazel had been in the stable for hours after Nico's announcement. How could this have happened? How could Percy and Annabeth be dead? How could Piper's memories of Jason just disappear like, _sorry we don't feel like being here, see you later_?

Hazel felt like kicking the treacherous stature, but she knew all she'd get out of it was a few throbbing toes. Percy and Annabeth had _died_ for that statue, and it sure wasn't acting like _any_ giant's bane.

The entire ship shuddered and Leo's voice was heard over the intercom. "This is the Supreme Commander of the Argo II speaking. Welcome to Epirus, GReece, home of the House of Hades."

Hazel stood shakily, pocketing a few denarii that had popped up by her feet. She hadn't even noticed they had touched land. She squeezed around the Athena Parthenos and hopped down to the ground from the bay doors instead of traveling through the entire ship and climbing down a rope ladder.

She waited for the others to come out, idly tossing her _spatha_ from hand to hand. Piper was off the ship first, chatting animatedly with Nico, oblivious to the fact that anything was wrong. Jason and Frank seemed to be ignoring each other at the moment, and Leo's hair was smoking dangerously.

"So," Leo said. "What's the plan? This _has_ been a bit easy, don't you think?"

Nico nodded, pulling away from a very clingy Piper. "This has _got_ to be some sort of trap."

Something behind them exploded in a flash of green light.

Jason drew his gladius. "And _that_ would be the trap."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: This is the last of Hollyleaf6 chapters.**

* * *

_Jason drew his gladius. "And that would be the trap."_

A chimera, probably the only monster Jason had not fought, had exploded out of a building, spitting Greek Fire. Jason knew they breathed fire, but _Greek Fire_?

"Some sort of crazy hybrid," Nico yelled over to him, drawing his Stygian Iron blade. Piper whipped out Katropis, and the scene seemed so familiar that Jason's heart crawled into his throat. Annabeth had told a story about a chimera once. The one that had slightly disrupted her first quest. What had Percy done about it? Jason couldn't remember now.

"We'll fight together!" Frank yelled raising his bow.

_Together, _a voice agreed in Jason's mind. Jason charged the chimera head on and was vaguely aware of Frank just behind him, with an arrow already pulled back on its string.

_Watch for the snake,_ the voice warned. True enough, the chimera's snake tail whipped around and knocked the gladius out of Jason's hand. The metal smoked and when Jason tried to pick it up, the Imperial Gold blade crumbled into dust.

"Stupid, idiotic, son of a Gorgon," Jason cursed and pulled Percy's pen from his pocket. He uncapped it and stuffed the cap into his pocket as the pen transformed into Riptide. One of the chimera's massive lion paws took a swipe at Jason and he sidestepped just in time. He swung the Greek sword and the voice inside his head spoke again. _There you go._

As Jason fought he realized he was using the Greek fighting style, not one he liked to use. When he went for a Roman stab instead of a slash, that stupid voice began it's next monologue.

_Hey, I'm helping you, okay? Just go with it._

After that comment, Jason went on autopilot and let his mind wander. What if the voice was an eidolon. Didn't Leo say it tried to _help_ him? But Jason felt perfectly normal...

_We both had the eidolon experience. Why in Hades would I do that to you? You _know_ this is different. Gods, wouldn't that be creepy if I possessed you? No way._

The conclusion clicked in Jason's head and he wondered how he had been so stupid. "Percy?" Jason asked as he ducked a jet of green flame.

"Of course!" Percy's voice came from beside Jason now. He turned and there Percy was, leaning on Jason's gladius(_regenerated_ gladius, mind you) like an old man's staff. Percy stumbled backwards suddenly. "Jason, look out!"

Jason turned and raised Riptide, but the burst of flame came too fast. There was a flash of red-gold and the Greek Fire didn't come.

Percy whooped and pointed over to Leo, who was engaged in a sort of Priori Incantatem battle. Flame was bursting from his hands, fighting the Greek Fire from the chimera.

"Well?" Leo yelled. "Are you going to run, or what? Do you _want_ to die?"

The chimera melted into sand. In front of the dust pile stood Piper, looking very proud of herself. That is, until the chimera began to reform. She ran from the shifting sand hill. "What are we waiting for? Let's go find those doors!"

A very disheveled Hazel nodded furiously. Her hair was singed so badly that when she nodded, the burnt ends just broke off.

"Oh that's nice," muttered Hazel. She changed the subject from the Doors. "So nobody's hurt?"

\/

Nico was having a bad day. First, Piper went insane at one o'clock in the morning, has a fit, recovers, can't remember her boyfriend, then becomes all clingy on Nico. Not fair, not fair at all.

Nico had always liked Piper, just a little bit, but he didn't know what to feel now. If Piper was just manipulated by Aphrodite to like him...he couldn't do that to Jason.

Nico scowled as they walked on through the city, trying to find the House of Hades. It was hopeless. What did they expect the House to have? A giant, blinking neon sign?

Would they even be able to close the doors? Nico knew the answer was no. Unless someone slipped through the Doors into Tartarus and closed them from the inside, their quest was doomed. Who would go into Tartarus on purpose?


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Tis is my first official chapter. I wrote this chapter myself. It was actually really fun to do!**

**Enjoy, tell me what you think!**

* * *

Jason didn't know what was weirder, having an old friend in his head or see a ghost. Both were pretty messed up. He didn't know how he could tell the others, they'd think he was insane or something.

"Report?" Leo asked looking at everyone. He still had that weird glint in his eye, that would never change. His cloths were ripped with blood stain here and there. His hair was greased back a little, and hands were in motion. This guy never stops.

"Um, the mast is down. Besides that the ship is fine, the people that's another story." Hazel mumbled as they headed toward the of the doors location. She looked as messed up as Leo, we all did.

"So Leo, how closure we to the doors?" Jason asked changing the subject. He didn't know if Hazel had seen him talking to Percy, but if she did it would not end well.

"Captain." Leo said.

"Um, Captain Leo?" Jason tried again.

"Not far, we need to get passed this mountain and it should be smooth sailing from here." Leo said. He brushed his hands through his hair every so often as he talked.

"Should be?" Frank asked. He seemed worried about something. "What about Annabeth and Percy? Are they still alive or not?" This made the room go silent.

"I don't feel them anymore, if that's what you asking." Nico said sadly. He hung his head down as if showing his shame.

"Does that mean they're dead? Did you feel them leave?" Frank asked. He was panicking. They had all lost so much.

"We saw they're ghosts, they ever gave us their sword and coin." Jason explained. "Why else would they give that to us?"

"Well..."

"Well what, Di Angelo?" Jason asked.

"They're spirits could be attached to these items. It's more common than you would thing. Ever wonder why you hear knocking on your door when nothings there?" Nico explained.

"Um yea? It's creepy." Piper said. Jason just noticed her for the first time since the battle. She looked happy considering her friends were dead.

"Well, it's probably the animal that lived in it before it was turned into a door." Nico continued.

"You mean, a baby bird spirit could be stuck in my door?" Hazel asked. She looked really freaked out.

"Yep" Nico said popping the "P".

"Ok, enough with the death talk. are they alive or not?" Leo asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know."

* * *

Nico really hated being the center of attention. He really didn't enjoying explaing this stuff either. People always were either shocked, mad, or excited. By Franks next words, he was mad.

"What do you mean you don't know!" Frank yelled. Nico hasn't known Frank long, but he knew he didn't get mad easily. This could not be good.

"Well you see, I didn't feel them leave. Yet I was their ghosts, see what I mean. This is confusing." He tried to explain. Gods this was annoying. He should have felt them leave.

"Your telling me?" Jason mumbled. Nico turned. Jason was acting weird ever since the ghosts showed up, but then again his girlfriend confused Nico for him. Guess fair is fair.

"Have anything to add Jason?" Nico asked.

"Um, no?" Jason fumbled through his words. Yep, something was up. Nico may be a son of Hades, making him kind of anti-social, but even he could tell.

"You sure, you were fighting Greek." Nico said.

"Um..." Jason said. this was becoming awkward.

"Look, what's going on with you Jason? You can tell us. Piper said, putting charmspeak into her wards. Everyone was shocked. How would Jason take it?

"Well, you see... I sort of um... have Percy's pen and..." Jason started. Then stopped, what could he have meant about having his sword?

"Look we're all tired, we should get some sleep. It's been a long day, we'll pick this up tomorrow at breakfast, ok?" Leo said. _Wow, the guy could be serious? This was new._

"Yea, I'm hitting the sack. Good night everyone!" Piper said scrambling off.

Everyone stood there awkwardly for a minute, then one by one they started to leave. Leo went back to the wheel, he never really got any sleep did he? Hazel walked off saying something about a shower. Frank was the last to get a hint, and just walked off.

The only ones left were Nico and Jason. They stood there for a minute, a _**very** lo_ng minute. No one moved or spoke, nothing happened.

"Um, Jason?" Nico finally spoke up.

"Yea Nico?" Jason mumbled.

"I know this must be um a hard time for you, but I want you to know I have your back. I won't make a move on Piper, trust me I don't do well with people anyway." He said.

"Thanks man, that means a lot to me." Jason smile. He then walked away.

_Well, that was awkward!_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Yea!**

**Lunette Tala: Thanks!**

**hollyleaf6: Thank you, I'll try!**

* * *

Jason was pacing the deck. He was worried, how could he not be. The savior of Olympus was in his head! He seemed to be arguing between to situations.

One being to tell them about Percy. At dinner he could bring up casually that he had seen Percy to the others. In return Leo would ask him what medication he's on. Hazel would give him this strange look that would make him feel guilty. Piper would probably be looking at him like he had lost his mind. Nico would have his same strange blank stare. Frank would be like "Um...". He would probably end up with a therapy session with Mr.D. That would be the worst possible outcome.

The last would be to not tell them. Keep his conversations to himself, and keep making up excuses when people saw him. He knew that wouldn't last long, someone wouldn't believe him at some point. Then when they got to the doors they'd see Percy and yell at Jason. Piper would tell him that he shouldn't hold back this kind of thing. Leo would maturely set himself on fire. Frank would turn into a ladybug from panic. Hazel would start talking to Percy and try to get the whole story. Nico would stare at Jason blankly.

Either way Jason was getting a blank stare from Nico.

He could feel the pen warm in his pocket. Percy was coming out. Percy looked the same as he did before, only bursting out laughing.

What's so funny Jackson?" Jason asked.

"Your worried about your reputation? Dude, no matter what people are going to think your crazy!" Percy said beginning to laugh again.

"How so?" Jason asked.

"Well, if you confess they'll think you totally lost it man! They'll want you to go talk to a therapist. Then, you'll want you to confess your feelings in some type of journal. Then, you'll look crazier when you are seen talking to me. And then..." Percy laughed.

"Ok, I get the point! But how does not telling them make me look crazy?" Jason asked confused.

"Because, you had me in your mind all along and you didn't tell anyone?" Percy stated.

"When did you get so smart?" Jason laughed. He knew Percy was right. How he became so, what's the word, thoughtful, Jason would never understand.

"Who should I tell?" Jason asked Percy.

"How about me?"

* * *

Nico was wondering why Jason was acting so weird. He looked around for him, and found him on the deck. He seemed to be talking to someone, but on close inspection no one was there.

"Who should I tell?" Jason asked.

"How about me?" Nico stepped out of revealing himself.

"Um, how long have you been here?" Jason asked blushing.

"Just got here, who are you talking to anyway Grace?" Nico said walking toward the older boy. Jason turned his head toward the mast.

"Shut up Percy!" Jason mumbled. "This is so not funny."

"Your talking to Percy?" Nico stepped back eyes open in shock.

"Um, yes?" Jason nodded.

"How?"

"Ever since I got his sword, look man I'm not crazy I swear!" Jason mumbled.

"So, he's attached to the sword?" Nico thought out loud. His soul must have been attached to the sword before he died. They could save him!

"Hand me the sword Jason!" Nico bark. Jason handed him the sword. When his hand touched the pen someone he never thought he would see again appeared.

_Percy Jackson_


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry for shortness, but the next chapter is the end. I think I covered everything in this chapter. The rest will be answered in the next chapter. Thanks reviewers!**

* * *

"Percy? How, Why?" Nico murmured.

Percy shook his head. "Nico, I know how you can bring us back, we never really died."

This came as a shock to the two boys. How could they not be dead?

"Look our souls were attached to our weapons when we died, if you can find out bodies, we'll come back!" Percy explained. "Oh course this is Annabeth talking, so I might have missed something."

"Wait, What spell do I use? I can reconnect you guys back?" Nico asked.

"You should know.. Go grab the knife, and bring it back." Percy explained.

* * *

Jason didn't know if it was the smartest idea for him to get thee knife, but he did. He walked in and saw Piper sleeping. Jason didn't want to look creepy so he ran in, grabbed the dagger, and ran out.

When Jason got back Nico was talking with Percy. "I think the problem is that the spell will take a lot of energy. Its pretty simple after that" Nico told Percy. It still was creepy for Jason to still see him.

"Got the knife" Jason said walking into the room. They both turned to see Annabeth.

"Thank gods! Piper couldn't see me and I was trapped in this knife! Percy!" Annabeth went over and hugged her boyfriend. "Can Nico do it?"

"Nico can and is standing right here." Nico said coldly tapping his foot.

"NICO!" Annabeth hugged him as well, the best she could at least.

"Ok, I'm about to do the spell. Hold the objects that your attached to and listen." They both nodded.

Nico began to chant, repeating the words. Jason could see Annabeth and Percy start to disappear. Jason couldn't believe it was working, his friends would be fine!

That's when he disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry guys for the shortness. This was the only way Jason wouldn't have died. As much as I would have loved to do that, it wouldn't have made a good story... at least not in this one. So thank you all who followed through this story, that was great!**

* * *

Percy disappeared, then Annabeth. Jason knew then that it had worked. They had to get to the doors of death.

"Leo, how long do we have?" Jason yelled.

"Two minutes, why?" He yelled back.

* * *

Two minutes later, they were at the doors. They could see two thin figures sleeping in front of the doors. The doors were already closed. How, the world may never know?

"Percy! Wake up!" Nico said shaking the boy.

Percy, who looked like he was repeatedly ran over by a lawn mower, did not wake up. Instead Annabeth did. "Quiet, he's trying to sleep. Have some common sense!"

Nico backed away. "So, do you remember anything?

"Piper, she forgot about you Jason. I'm sorry, that's kind of my fault. I'll fix it, don't worry." Annabeth mumbled. Then fell asleep.

* * *

A couple of days later, Annabeth did have a talk with Piper. She remembered everything after words. She felt kind of embarrassed about it though, she just couldn't believe she forgot Jason.

Percy and Annabeth got better within days. They began to talk with everyone and, they seemed fine after what they went through. I guess when you die, things kind of change.

This story ends on a good note. It ends with a very happy time titan smiling. Thinking about what he had done to bring his mother down.


End file.
